<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一本勝負 by koorimaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084404">一本勝負</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorimaru/pseuds/koorimaru'>koorimaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorimaru/pseuds/koorimaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*为了一支烟（和一些别的东西）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一本勝負</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>虽说这样的事情不该发生，但总会有百密一疏的时候，那就是在指此刻了：Sanji发现他的烟抽完了。</p><p><br/>也不能说完全是他的错，这一次航海的时长远超了他们所有人的想象，已经有两个多月没有看到过一座岛了。“本来一个月前我们就该抵达下一座岛的，”航海士小姐叹着气说道，“但如果那样的话我们会碰上海上风暴，只能稍稍绕点远路了。”</p><p><br/>日常生活倒并无大碍，淡水和食物都可以从海里获取。如此一来，Sanji手边唯一无法填充的消耗品就只有他的烟了。他确实做了一些规划，希望能把烟留久一点。但今晚他才发现，似乎是自己算错了日子，刚刚抽完的那一根，就已经是最后一根了。</p><p><br/>他把洗好的碗筷收起来，走出厨房时烦躁地甩上了门。晚饭有他喜欢的辛辣海鲜意面，但现在他已经开始觉得嘴里麻木无味了。某种意义上比起挨饿，断烟才是更棘手的问题，他可不知道保持这样的状态的话自己还能撑多久。就没有什么办法了吗？按理说他不会算错日子，应该还有存货才对啊……先在船上找一找吧。</p><p><br/>这么想着，他迈步向男生宿舍走去。而在抵达那里之前，有一些别的东西吸引了他的注意。</p><p><br/>Sanji看向梅里号的船尾，残月之下海面之上，站着他们海贼团的绿发剑士。Zoro赤裸着上身，脚边放着两个巨大的杠铃，如往常一般。而与往常不一般的，是从他身上传来的那股气味——那是烟味。</p><p><br/>“你在做什么？”</p><p><br/>Zoro闻声回头，看向Sanji的眼神仿佛他刚刚问了一个全天下最愚蠢的问题，接着一抬手，让Sanji看清了他手里的东西：那就是一根烟。</p><p><br/>一时间有太多的疑问困惑涌入Sanji的脑海，他甚至都有点儿不知道该怎么说话了。张开嘴时还差点咬到舌头，几下之后终于是找回了自己的嗓音：“你抽烟？！”</p><p><br/>Zoro一挑眉：“你都看见了。”“是，不是，不对，我是看见了，但是，你会抽烟？？”这回Zoro的眉头蹙了起来：“有问题吗，你不是还会喝酒？”“……”一句话便把Sanji堵了回去，好吧，他得承认绿藻头这次说得有道理，虽然他还是觉得哪里怪怪的。倒也说不上来哪里奇怪，但就是“Zoro抽烟”这几个字摆在一起，就让人觉得哪里都奇怪——等等。</p><p><br/>Sanji忽的一拍栏杆，直接从上面翻了下去：“你哪儿来的烟？”Zoro把含在嘴里的烟取了下来：“之前买的。”“你小子该不会拿了我的烟吧？”“哈？说什么傻话，我干嘛要拿你的烟？……喂，你干嘛？”</p><p><br/>无视Zoro的强烈抗议，Sanji一把拉过Zoro的手腕，仔细看了看他手中的那只烟——好吧，这确实不是他的烟，滤嘴的长度和花纹都不一样，根本就不是一个牌子的。他失落地垮下肩膀，松手嘟囔道：“怎么以前没见你抽过呢？”<br/>Zoro甩甩手腕，一咋舌：“还不是因为酒喝完了，只能用这个先提提神。”Sanji听了哭笑不得，差点不知道该从哪里开始吐槽：“……原来你喝酒是为了提神？”“啊？你说什么？”“没什么，你也怪不容易的。”</p><p><br/>说罢往栏杆上一靠，百无聊赖地看着远处的海面。今夜微凉，海风将Sanji的金发扬起，有几缕扎进了他的眼睛里。Zoro看着他揉了揉眼睛，想起他方才的话，明白了些什么：“你的烟，抽完了？”</p><p><br/>金发的厨师长长嗟叹一声，眼里净是烦恼：“是啊，我本以为还能再撑个四五天呢。”低落的尾音掉进了海里，继而倏忽眼睛一亮，想到了什么。于是他冲Zoro伸出手，充满希冀地问道：“借一根？”</p><p><br/>那表情简直跟一个讨糖吃的小孩子别无二样，Zoro被这想法弄得有点儿想笑。他高高挑起眉毛，听Sanji接着说：“明天做你想吃的，怎么样，这交易不坏吧？”说着眨巴眨巴眼睛，Zoro这会儿简直是要笑出声了，看来这家伙是真的很想要抽烟。他把烟叼回嘴里，抱起双臂，在Sanji期待的眼神中回应道：“——不行。”</p><p><br/>那海蓝色的眼睛一瞬间变得黯淡，继而燃起了一小簇怒火：“为什么？”“不为什么。”“你……！开什么玩笑！”厨师气愤地跺脚，胡乱抓着自己的头发，仿佛是抓着一团干草堆，“……你该不会是在报复我吧，因为我平常不给你酒喝？”Zoro不作声，Sanji更加恼怒了：“我那是为了控制你的酒量！要不是我你早就酒精中毒……”“既然这么想要的话。”</p><p><br/>剑士打断了他的滔滔不绝，附上一个不怀好意的笑容：“那就试着自己来拿啊？”</p><p><br/>Sanji一怔，尔后也跟着勾起唇角：“……早这么说不就好了。”</p><p>皮鞋的鞋尖划破空气，裹着一阵强烈的疾风直朝Zoro的面门袭来。这一招的速度和力量换别人受了肯定会伤得不轻，但Zoro在对方踢到自己之前，便出手精准地抓住了他的脚踝。然而还没等他能说一句嘲笑的话，Sanji竟就借着这个姿势腾空而起，转身半圈之后用另一只脚瞄准了Zoro的脖颈：“颈肉！”</p><p><br/>“——嘭”，这是Zoro撞上船侧时发出的声音，但愿明早Usopp醒来的时候不会因为这事儿把他俩骂得狗血淋头。“……妈的……”他捂着脖子坐起身，条件反射地用另一只手臂挡在面前——这样刚好能接下Sanji下一个劈头而来的攻击。“怎么样啊绿藻君？不如就这样放弃……啊！”</p><p><br/>突然出鞘的雪走把Sanji吓了一跳，他有点儿得意过头了，竟然都没发现Zoro的剑就在他手边。拿到剑的Zoro连挥几刀，逼得Sanji不断后退，形势霎时逆转。连退几步的Sanji终于找回了平衡感，抬脚挡住雪走，皮鞋和刀刃碰撞，发出悦耳的金属音，是他们早就听惯了的音色。“我给你个机会，去把你剩下的两把刀也拿出来？”厨师挑衅着，脸上净是愉快的笑意，而剑士亦然如此：“不用等到我抽出另外两把刀，你肯定就趴下了！”</p><p><br/>皮鞋与刀刃分离，又一次次再度相撞。他们太过于熟悉彼此的招式，甚至可以互相预测对方之后好几招。按理说到了这地步，再打架就已经是没有意义也没有乐趣了，可他们就是停不下来，他们从来不会对彼此感到厌倦，永远不会。今天就像是五十年之后，就像是一百年之后一样，他们能一直这般斗下去。仿佛仅是如此，他们便能永远活下去。</p><p><br/>唯一不同的是，在今天这场胜负里，Zoro居然是叼着烟的那一个。烟头的火光随着剑士的动作上下飘忽着，像是在空中书写一道古老的文字，平常这人看我嘴里的烟时也会这么觉得吗？突如其来的想法让Sanji不由地开了个小差，而就是这么一点小小的分心，让他露出了破绽——“胸肉”被一刀流挡了下来，而下一秒Zoro抓住了他。</p><p><br/>心中暗道不妙，他刚想借力腾空，Zoro却猛地拽着他的小腿往上一提：“呜啊——操！”后背狠狠摔在木板上，疼倒是不疼，就是眼睛有点儿花，还没等他缓过神，Zoro便整个人压了上来，用膝盖压住了他的大腿，再把雪走插在一旁，用一只手抓住Sanji的两只手腕，把它们扣在了他的头顶：“你走神了啊，白痴厨子。”</p><p><br/>Sanji剜了他一眼，却也说不出什么话，毕竟他确实是走神了。现在他被这么摁在地上，两条腿都动弹不得，更别说挣脱了。他们都大汗淋漓，眼神死死地黏在对方身上。那个绿藻混蛋带着一脸欠揍的表情，洋洋得意地看着他，居然还腾得出一只手夹住烟送到嘴边：“别挣扎了，认输吧。”</p><p><br/>烟头随着他说话的气息忽明忽暗，变得像是在草原中飞舞的萤火虫一般，又像是在梦中若隐若现的蝴蝶，为他指引前进的方向。肾上腺素褪去后席卷而来的便是烟瘾，如蚕丝般裹住他的心脏与大脑，撩拨得他心神不宁。Sanji盯住那小小的火点，又盯住火点之后，那人不断开阖的双唇。海风再一次迎面吹拂而来，夹裹着烟味、汗味，还有一种说不明白的气息。一瞬间，Sanji发觉自己这股对烟的渴望中，还包括些对其他东西的渴望。</p><p><br/>他想起一开始，想起最初Zoro说过的话：既然这么想要的话，就试着自己来拿啊。是啊，就这么简单。他不想认输，起码永远不想对这个人认输。而现在他想要的东西就在他的眼前，他这就要来拿了。</p><p><br/>于是当Zoro把烟拿开的一瞬间，Sanji挺起上身，对着他的唇吻了上去。</p><p><br/>烟的气息，汗水的气息，还有Zoro的气息。当这些味道涌入他的脑海之中时，刹那间便让他感到无上的轻松与愉悦。他贪婪地呼吸着，唇舌并用，把烟尽数吞进口中。不够，还是不够，还想要更多，便一直这么重复做下去。他只是重复这么做着，都不知道什么时候Zoro口中的烟已经尽数被他夺过来了。可即便如此，他却发现自己不想停下，一点也不想停下。</p><p><br/>而他同时也发现，自己并不是唯一一个不想停下的人。</p><p><br/>剑士松开钳制住他双手的那只手，改为捏住他的脖颈，又变成抱住他的腰，而Sanji在得到自由的那一刻开始便将双手搭在了Zoro的肩头。掠夺战的加时赛持续着，他们要从对方那儿争夺烟，争夺呼吸，争夺对方的一切。<br/>当这场加时赛终于结束之时，他们都比方才更加气喘吁吁了。Sanji深呼吸了好几次，觉得是时候下个定论了：“我拿到烟了，是我赢了。”</p><p><br/>Zoro居高临下地看着他，把根烟掐灭在了手心，嗤笑一声：“明明就是我赢了。”<br/>说罢便再一次吻了下去。</p><p> </p><p>-FIN.-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>